Loving No One Else But You
by YuriChan220
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo live their lives together as they are dating. AU because I love being creative.
1. Anniversary

**Loving No One Else But You**

 **Pairing: Sakura x Tomoyo**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! It's been a while since I wrote a Sakura x Tomoyo fanfiction, so I decided to create a new one. As you may know, this is an AU, so Sakura doesn't come across the Clow Cards and Tomoyo is the main protagonist. Also, the two characters are a bit older. So, I hope you all enjoy!**

One bright sunny morning at an apartment complex in Tokyo, lives a happy couple, snuggled next to each other in bed. The one with long dark hair awakes and sits up on the bed, looking down at her lover, who is sleeping peacefully beside her. The dark haired girl named Tomoyo Daijouji, smiles at her lover, Sakura Kinomoto, who has short brown hair. She can't help but giggle at the adorable look on Sakura's face when she sleeps and gently pokes her cheek.

"Sakura-chan~!" she whispers loudly.

The short haired girl moans as she shuffles a bit. "Mm . . . five more minutes."

"Hehe! If you wait five minutes, that gives me plenty of time to kiss you~!"

This brings Sakura jolting up and frantically looking around only to find her beloved Tomoyo sitting in front of her smiling.

"Mou, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Fufu, you're just so fun to tease, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo says.

Sakura puffs out her lips as she turns away a little. "You don't have to push it."

Tomoyo giggles again. "Anyway, rise and shine. We have a big day ahead of us."

"We do?" Sakura questions.

"You don't know? Today is our anniversary of us becoming a couple!" Tomoyo jumps off the bed and twirls around excitedly. "And I'm taking you to the place where I confessed my feelings towards you."

Sakura is surprised that she had totally forgot about their big day, but is happy at the same time. Since she became Tomoyo's girlfriend, she is happier than ever. At first, she never realized Tomoyo's feelings since childhood, but as they began middle school, Tomoyo had decided to leave her a few hints. It was then that Sakura had realized that her best friend had feelings for her all along and the next day, Tomoyo was able to confess her love towards Sakura. Surely enough, the brown haired girl accepted and the two shared a passionate kiss.

After quickly getting changed, the two lovers exit the apartment and take a stroll down the streets. The place they are going to is a peaceful river under a bridge where Tomoyo had confessed her feelings for Sakura. And . . . Tomoyo has a special surprise in store for her lover. But first, they go into a small restaurant to grab a quick breakfast.

Inside, all Tomoyo and Sakura could smell is yummy bacon and eggs and a hint of pancakes cooking. The two take a seat on the table and order their food, basically just eggs, bacon and some pancakes. Plus, Sakura ordered some orange juice to go with her meal and after all that, Tomoyo was the one paying for it.

After about a half-hour of walking, they make it to the bridge and Sakura walks over to the edge, watching the water and clear blue sky above it. She feels very happy at the moment until Tomoyo walks up to her and kisses her on the cheek.

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo whispers. "I have something to give you for our anniversary."

"O-oh! Same here!" Sakura says as she holds out a box.

Tomoyo does the same, only hers is a bit smaller. "Hehe! I guess both of us remembered."

"We sure did," Sakura says. "You can open mine, if you want."

"Sure thing." Tomoyo takes the box while Sakura takes her gift. The dark haired girl carefully opens it and inside is a new palm-sized camera. She picks it up and examines it in awe. "S-Sakura-chan, th-this is . . ."

"Yes," Sakura says. "I've saved up enough money to buy this. It's to replace your old one that you accidentally broke."

Tomoyo remembers exactly what happened. While she and Sakura went on dating, she had decided to take her old camera to record new places they would go. But unfortunately, one day, when Tomoyo and Sakura went camping and gone hiking on a hill, Tomoyo accidentally slipped, letting go of her camera and it fell on the hard rocks below. Tomoyo was devasted because most of her recordings were about her and Sakura together.

Tears of happiness appeared on Tomoyo's eyes and quickly hugs her lover. "Thank you, Sakura-chan! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," Sakura replies as she returns the hug and the two pulll away.

"Now it's your turn," Tomoyo says.

"Okay." With that, Sakura opens her gift and inside is a lovely, pink pearl necklace with a heart on it with small letters written "I Love You".

"Tomoyo-chan! This is . . . beautiful!"

The dark haired girl smiles as she puts the necklace over her lover's neck. "You're beautiful, my love. And this is a rare necklace to buy, so lucky for me, it was still on sale at a jewelry store. I worked up my allowance to buy this myself."

"Thank you, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura says with happy tears spilling out this time. "This really means a lot to me!"

With that, Tomoyo wraps one arm around her lover, tips her chin with the other and kisses her. Sakura immediately returns the kiss as she wraps her arms around Tomoyo's neck. This is the beginning, yet best anniversary they could ever have. When they pull away, they stare at each other with lovestruck eyes.

"I love you, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo whispers.

"And I love you, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura whispers back.

And the two lovers share a kiss again, this time a more passionate one. These two could have never been happier than they had ever been in their lives, yet it's still the beginning.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's a bit short and . . . kind of rushed, but that's all I could think of at this point. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	2. Mother and Daughter Love

**Chapter 2**

 **Mother and Daughter Love**

While Tomoyo and Sakura leave the bridge and continue their walk, both of them hear a ringtone coming from Tomoyo's phone. She picks up her smartphone and slides it to answer it.

"Hello?" she says.

"Hi, Tomoyo," a familiar voice says.

"Oh, hi, Mother," Tomoyo says with a smile. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you and Sakura can hang out with me on your anniversary," Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi says. "And I just called Sakura's mother as well."

"Sure, we'd love to," Tomoyo replies. "We'll be there right away."

"Great! I'll see you there," Sonomi says as she hangs up.

After Tomoyo hangs up, she turns to her lover. "Mother wants both of us to celebrate our anniversary at the mansion. And she invited your mother as well."

Sakura's eyes sparkle in happiness. "Really!? That's so nice of her!"

Tomoyo giggles. "Guess our moms were more than happy to accept our relationship, don't they?"

It's true. Once Tomoyo and Sakura revealed their relationship to both Sonomi and Nadeshiko, Sakura's mom, they were a bit surprised at first. But both of their mothers giggled and wished them the best of luck. Sakura and Tomoyo never expected this reaction from their mothers, but were happy to hear them have their blessings. Sakura's father, Fujitaka and her older brother, Toya, even found out and they were willing to accept their relationship, which made the couple even happier. Unfortunately, Fujitaka and Toya are out of town for some business work, so they couldn't make it to their anniversary this time.

After taking a bus, Sakura and Tomoyo walk a few more blocks until they reach the mansion. They step towards the entrance and Tomoyo rings the doorbell. A few seconds later, the door opens and Sonomi pops her head out, greeting both of them with a smile. Though she's older, she still looks young for her age and her hair has grown to shoulder length after 9 years have passed.

"Oh, welcome!" Sonomi says. "Come on in, you two!"

Sakura and Tomoyo nod as they enter the mansion and follow Sonomi to the living room, where Nadeshiko is sitting on the couch with a cup of tea and cake ready. She herself looks still young despite her being older. Plus, her long gray locks, remained beautiful as ever.

"Hi, Sakura," Nadeshiko says. "How's my cute daughter and future-in-law been doing?"

Tomoyo giggles. "We've been doing well. We just gave each other gifts for our anniversary." She holds up the new camcorder while Sakura shows Nadeshiko the pearl necklace.

"My, that looks beautiful!" Nadeshiko says, starting at the necklace in awe.

"And that camcorder looks brand new," Sonomi says. "I guess Sakura gave it to you to replace your old one, right?"

"Mm-hmm!" Tomoyo replies with a smile. "Even though I'm still upset about my old one being broken, I can always record our new adventures together."

Nadeshiko smiles as she sets down her tea she just drank. "That's our cute couple here." She turns to Sonomi and gestures her to sit next to her.

Though, Sonomi wanted to, she could feel her face getting hot as she takes little steps towards her best friend. Tomoyo seems to notice.

"I guess you still have a crush on Sakura-chan's mom, huh?" Tomoyo asks while giggling.

"Am not!" Sonomi protests.

Nadeshiko also giggles as she puts an arm around her friend, causing Sonomi to blush even more. "Oh, you don't have to be shy, Sonomi-chan. There isn't anything wrong with . . . having feelings for me."

"Hoe?" Sakura is a bit surprised on how her own mother is treating Tomoyo's mom. And though she was hinted that Sonomi had some deep feelings for Nadeshiko, she never expected Nadeshiko to have known this.

"Oh, you didn't know?" the gray haired woman says as she turns to her daughter. "I kind of found out about Sonomi-chan's feelings for me a while ago, but I wanted to keep it a secret. A few years later, when Sonomi-chan tried to confess her feelings to me, I told her that I knew about it from the start. Even though I'm married, I wouldn't mind having some time with my best friend." She leans closer to Sonomi, with their shoulders touching each other. "Besides, it's quite the coincidence that you and your daughter have the same traits."

"W-we do?" Sonomi asks.

"Certainly!" Tomoyo says.

Sakura giggles as well. "I still can't believe that all of us have something in common."

Everyone else laughs as Nadeshiko serves up the strawberry cake that Sonomi made. Sakura and Tomoyo dig into the cake and smile while closing their eyes at the taste.

"Mm!" Sakura says. "Delicious!"

"Sonomi-chan makes the best cakes, doesn't she?" Nadeshiko says as she takes a bite of her own cake.

"Yes, she does!" Tomoyo replies. She cuts another peace and eats it.

"I just thought I'd bake something special for our two love birds," Sonomi teases as she pinches Sakura's cheek a little.

"Aw, stop teasing," Sakura says as she can't help but laugh.

The four eat the rest of their cake until all of them have seconds. This time, it's something a little different.

"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura says as she offers her cake to her lover. "Say, Ahh~!"

The dark haired girl giggles as she accepts the offer and returns the favor. Sakura eats it happily. Nadeshiko sees this and decides to give it a try.

"Sonomi-chan," she says as she offers her cake to her best friend. "Say, Ahh~!"

Sonomi blushes hard at this. She never expected her to even do this, especially in front of their daughters. She is looking for a way to refuse, but when she turns her head, she can see Tomoyo and Sakura looking very eager to see this lovely performance.

"D-do you mind?" Sonomi asks.

Sakura and Tomoyo just giggle as they lean in a bit closer to her. They wouldn't take "no" for an answer, especially Nadeshiko. She scoots a bit closer to Sonomi as she offers her piece of cake.

"They're both waiting for us, Sonomi-chan," Nadeshiko coos. "Here."

Sonomi feels that if she doesn't do this, she'll disappoint her two fans. She reluctantly eats the cake and she receives happy applauding from Sakura and Tomoyo. Nadeshiko didn't seem to mind as she just smiles while Sonomi is hot all over her face.

* * *

After eating the cake, the four decide to take a little walk outside for a bit to get some fresh air. The sun shines down upon the two girls and women as they enjoy the great outdoors. Tomoyo and Sakura hold hands while Nadeshiko admires the lovely couple and Sonomi trying to decide whether or not she should hold her best friend's hand. Nadeshiko takes notice and just smiles as she takes Sonomi's hand, giving her a look of, "There's nothing to be embarrassed about". After about a half-hour of walking, the four sit on two benches that are next to each other in the backyard of the mansion. The couple sit on one bench on the left while their mothers sit on the other bench. They look up at the clear blue sky as leaves are starting to fall.

"It's getting a bit chilly now, isn't it?" Tomoyo says.

"Ah, autumn is coming soon, right?" Nadeshiko says as she adjusts her hair from the light wind blowing past them.

"Hey, maybe when the time comes, we can all rake leaves together!" Sakura suggests.

"That's not a bad idea," Sonomi agrees.

"I'm in!" Tomoyo cheers, putting a fist in the air.

"I'd love to!" Nadeshiko adds, clasping her hands together softly.

All of them giggle in unison as more and more leaves fall from the trees. Sakura and Tomoyo scoot a little closer and hands intertwine soon after. This has been the best anniversary they've had so far. Their mothers look at each other and grin at the lovely couple, holding hands as they watch the beautiful scenery from the backyard.

* * *

When it feels like time just flew by, it was already sunset. The mothers and daughters played board games together, had some lunch and spent the rest of the time enjoying each other's company. Tomoyo feels that they should head back to the apartment, so they stand outside the entrance with their mothers to say their good-byes.

"Thanks for inviting us," Sakura says as she gives Sonomi and her mother a hug. "It was the best day ever."

"You're very welcome," Sonomi replies. "You can come over anytime, you know?"

"I had the best time, too," Nadeshiko says. "Especially with Sonomi-chan." She puts her arm around her best friend as she winks, causing Sonomi to blush.

Tomoyo giggles as she takes Sakura's hand and waves. "Bye! Thanks for everything!"

"Bye!" Sonomi and Nadeshiko say in unison as they watch their daughters walk away.

Nadeshiko puts her hand on her cheek as she smiles. "Such a lovely couple, aren't they Sonomi-chan?"

The red-haired woman nods as she crosses her arms and grins. "I'm very glad that they are both happy."

* * *

Back at the apartment, Tomoyo was getting things ready for bed while Sakura is bathing in the shower when all of a sudden, something dropped from the closet Tomoyo is at. She picks the item up and examines it until she blushes deeply. In her hand is a small bag with a special friendship ring inside. Sakura had given it to her as a token of their friendship back in elementary school a few weeks after they first met.

 ****Flashback****

 _"Here, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said as she hands her a ring she made herself. "As a token of our friendship!"_

 _"Oh, thank you, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said as she puts it on her ring finger. "Ah, it's so cute!"_

 _"I'm glad you like it!"_

 _Suddenly, the bell rung for next class._

 _"Ah, we're going to be late!" Sakura was about to run when she turned back to Tomoyo. "Aren't you coming?"_

 _"In a minute," Tomoyo says. "I'll catch up later."_

 _"Okay!"_

 _When Sakura was out of sight, Tomoyo examined the ring while blushing deeply. This was the best gift she had ever given her in her entire life since she first met Sakura._

 ****End of Flashback****

After that all happened, that's when Tomoyo realized that she fell in love with Sakura. She can't believe she still has this after all these years. Suddenly, the door opens and out comes Sakura in her bath robe.

"Okay, it's your turn," Sakura says as she notices her lover on the floor, looking at something while blushing. "Hoe? Something wrong?"

Tomoyo turns to her lover and shakes her head while having a smile on her face. "No. It's nothing." She stands up and hugs Sakura.

"U-uh . . . Tomoyo-chan?"

"I'm glad, Sakura-chan," the dark haired girl says. "I'm glad that we're together. Starting out as friends and then finally lovers. I couldn't have asked for more."

Sakura smiles as she hugs her lover back. "Oh, Tomoyo-chan. I am more than happy being your girlfriend. Like we promised, we'll stay together forever."

The two pull away and Tomoyo plants a quick kiss on Sakura's forehead and caresses her cheek. "Yes. We'll definitely be by each other's side for as long as we live."

And with that, the two finish it off with a heartwarming kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this chapter is better than the first. The thought of Sakura and Tomoyo's mothers came to mind, so I decided to write that. And yes, Nadeshiko is alive in this one. Remember, this is an AU, so Sakura's mother is present instead of being a spirit. I just really love Nadeshiko! She's just so . . . beautiful!**

 **A-anyway, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	3. Proposal

**Chapter 3**

 **Proposal**

The next morning, after eating a quick breakfast, Tomoyo begins to leave the apartment.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asks as she washes the dishes.

"Oh, off to do a few errands," Tomoyo replies.

"Errands?"

"Mm-hmm. I won't be gone for long. I'll let you know."

"Okay, take care," Sakura says.

Tomoyo blows her a kiss and leaves the door. However, the errands she's running is actually a surprise for Sakura that will change their lives forever. With the help from Sakura's friend, Yukito. Lucky for her, she knows he works at a jewelry shop at Ginza District, just about 10 miles from where they are. She knows her lover will be very happy with her gift.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the apartment, Sakura is getting dressed in her uniform for her part-time job at a cake shop within Ginza. She's been working their for a long time, even after she and Tomoyo became a couple. This explained why she wanted to save enough money to give Tomoyo a new camcorder. When she's ready, she grabs the keys and locks the door behind her to get to her job. It didn't take long to get there, let alone walking there since it's about 3 blocks from their apartment. She can get there within 10 minutes.

She arrives their a little earlier than that, and is greeted by one of her fellow employees, Rika Sasaki. She started working a few months after Sakura and Tomoyo became a couple and is also one the people who knew about their relationship. She is also an excellent baker, which is also why Rika is working there.

"Hi, Sakura-chan," she says as she puts the icing on a finished cake product. "You seem in a good mood today."

"Hehe! I am," Sakura replies as she comes up to the front to take people's orders. "Tomoyo and I just had our anniversary yesterday."

"Oh, that's great!" Rika says. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" Sakura replies with a smile.

As soon as Rika finishes the cake, two customers come in the shop, possibly a couple and heads towards Sakura to take their order.

* * *

At the jewelry shop, Tomoyo meets Yukito and asks him for the reserved item she had ordered for the past few days. Yukito nods and retrieves the item from the back. He returns with a small dark blue box and puts it in a pink bag.

"Here you are, Miss Daidouji," he says as he hands her the bag.

"Thank you," Tomoyo says as she takes her leave. "Bye."

"Have a nice day," he says.

As she leaves the shop, she looks down at her bag and clutches it on her chest while blushing. She knew this wouldn't be enough to surprise her lover, so she needed something to make it more wonderful. An idea pops in her head as she runs to her apartment, since she also knew about Sakura's part-time job.

* * *

As lunch time approaches, Sakura and Rika take their lunch break and sit down at a restaurant near the shop to grab a bite to eat. After ordering their food, Sakura looks at her phone for any text messages she might have received while working. When she found none, she lets out a sigh.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Rika asks.

"Tomoyo-chan told me that she's running errands today and I haven't heard from her since," Sakura explains. "She really must be busy."

"Well, maybe that's just one of those times,' Rika says. "After all, Tomoyo-chan does come from a rich family."

Sakura nods as she takes a sip of her water. "I know." She feels that she should call her, but when she did, it went straight to voicemail. She sighs for the second time.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan," Rika assures her. "Tomoyo-chan should call anytime soon."

Sakura nods again as she looks out the window. _The questions is: how soon?_ she thinks to herself.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Tomoyo slips the envelope into the bag, satisfied with her finished gift. Clasping her hands together she says, "Okay! I've got everything prepared! Now I'll just have to meet Sakura-chan after she's finished with work, which is in about an hour." She rubs her chin in thought. "Hmm . . . it's been a while since the apartment got cleaned, so maybe I'll do some cleaning and then meet Sakura-chan." She blushes at the thought of showing her the gifts. "Ah, I just can't wait to see her reaction on her cute face! It just makes me so . . . excited!"

She quickly grabs the cleaning materials and starts to vacuum the floor.

* * *

The sun sets after about a few more hours, which means Sakura is done for the day. She bids Rika a good-bye and starts to head out when she notices her lover standing outside the shop, waiting for her. Sakura smiles as she runs and hugs her.

"Tomoyo-chan~!" she exclaims. "I was so worried about you! Why didn't you call?"

"I'm sorry," the dark haired girl says as she pulls away. "But I was very busy with the errands, plus, I was cleaning the apartment for a little while."

"I see."

Tomoyo smiles as she takes her lover's hand. "Come. I want to take you some place special."

"Like what?"

"You'll see." Tomoyo says with a wink.

"Hoe?"

Without another word, Sakura and Tomoyo run about 2 blocks until they get to their destination: Shinjuku Gyoen Park. Sakura looks at it in awe as Tomoyo keeps on leading her to the middle of a bridge and stops. Sakura petals fall everywhere as the two stand there in silence for a bit before facing her. Tomoyo then presents her lover with a small pink bag. Sakura takes it and looks inside. She picks up an envelope with a small dark blue box. Sakura blushes as she picks it up.

"Tomoyo-chan . . ." She is at a loss for words at the moment until Tomoyo points to the envelope. Sakura proceeds to open it. There she reads:

 _Sakura Kinamoto your the love of my live,_

 _Your heartbeat is what keeps me going,_

 _Your eyes are like green emeralds that sparkle in the sunlight,_

 _Your hair is as sweet as honey that it's named after,_

 _Your kisses are like the sweet card which has touched my heart,_

 _Nothing will never seperate us,_

 _Because the power of love is what keeps us together,_

 _What am asking is what will change are lives forever?_

 _Will you marry me and makes they girl really happy?_

Sakura gasps as small tears begin to form in her eyes. "Oh, Tomoyo-chan . . . I-I . . . "

Tomoyo giggles as she takes the box and opens it, containing a 24 karate gold ring with green emeralds all the way around with two crystals shaped into a cresent moon and star on it. In the middle, it is written with the words "I Love You, Sakura".

The brown haired girl couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Tomoyo-chan, th-this is . . . how did you get this?"

Tomoyo just smiles at her as she tells her story a few days before

 ****Flashback****

 _"Wow!" Tomoyo gazed at the beautiful emerald ring sitting in the glass in front of her. "This is so pretty!"_

 _"It sure is," Yukito said as he walked up and unlocked the glass door. He slides it open and holds it out in front of her to get a better look. "It's one of the finest, yet rarest rings ever made."_

 _"Oh, my!" Tomoyo gasped and then smiled. "Then, I want that one please."_

 _"Oh?" Yukito tilted his head in confusion. "Why do you want this one?"_

 _Tomoyo blushes as she fiddled with her fingers while looking down at the ground. "Well . . . it's for Sakura-chan. She's everything to me. And I want to give that to her to let her know how much I love her."_

 _The young man smiled. "I see. I can tell that you really care about her."_

 _"I do," Tomoyo said as she puts her hands on her cheeks. "So, can you please reserve it for a few days?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Sakura-chan and I have our anniversary in a couple days and I really want to give it to her as a surprise!"_

 _Yukito smiled. "Certainly. I'll have it ready when you return."_

 _"Thank you so much!" Tomoyo said. "Sakura-chan will be very happy once she sees this!"_

 ****End of Flashback****

"I kind of forgot since we spent all our time with our mothers," Tomoyo says. "But I wanted to surprise you as another gift for our anniversary."

Sakura smiles at her lover while wiping a couple tears. "Thank you so much, Tomoyo-chan! Thank you!"

The dark haired girl gently takes the ring and drops down to one knee. "So, once again, Sakura-chan . . . will you marry me?"

In an instant, Sakura replies with a "Yes" and hugs Tomoyo while kissing her. The dark haired girl returns the kiss while hugging her back. As more sakura petals fall, the sun has already disappeared and now Sakura and Tomoyo are in front of the bright, shining moon. It shines upon the two lovers, making their appearance more beautiful than ever. When the two pull away, Tomoyo caresses Sakura's cheek.

"I love you, Sakura-chan," she whispers. "with all my heart."

"I love you, too, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura whispers back.

No other words can be said during this wonderful moment. After staring lovingly at each other, they share one last, heartwarming kiss. They know in their hearts that they will definitely stay by each other's side forever.

* * *

The next day, Tomoyo had called both her and Sakura's mom and arrived at the mansion within a half-hour after taking a bus. From there, Tomoyo told both of their mothers the good news.

"You're getting married!?" Nadeshiko and Sonomi say in shock.

"Yes," Tomoyo replies while taking Sakura's hand. "It's like a Part 2 to my anniversary gift."

"Well congratulations," Nadeshiko says. "I'm very proud of both of you."

"We wish you the best of luck," Sonomi adds.

"Thank you so much!" Sakura and Tomoyo say in unison.

Both Nadeshiko and Sonomi smile as their daughters give them a hug. They were so happy that their mothers were able to accept their engagement and possibly Sakura and Tomoyo's father, even Toya. When all four of them pull away, Nadeshiko decides to pop the question.

"So, when will you two hold the wedding?"

"Probably in a couple months or so," Sakura replies as she turns to her lover for approval.

Tomoyo nods. "Maybe at least 2 months or so. But for right now, we're going to enjoy our engagement for a while."

"That's fine with us," Sonomi says.

Nadeshiko nods with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: First off, I would like to thank KingZodiac for giving me this idea of the location, and a love poem, plus the engagement ring. That really helped a lot writing this chapter. :) So, now that Sakura and Tomoyo are engaged, what are they doing to do now? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	4. A Nightly Cuddle

**Chapter 4**

 **A Nightly Cuddle**

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for the super, super late update. Been having major writer's block, kinda lost interest in this story and went to watch other Yuri-like anime. But now I'm back in action! I assure you all that I'm not abandoning this story! I just re-read some Card Captor Sakura manga and it got my mojo back, so please continue to enjoy~! Also, you might be wondering how old Sakura and Tomoyo are. It's been so long since I wrote this that I didn't even mention their age.**

 **So, Sakura and Tomoyo are about 19. Anyways, enjoy~!**

That night, Sakura and Tomoyo sleep together on the big bed, curling themselves to get more comfortable and snuggle close to each other. They may be warm under the covers, but they are more comfortable with warming themselves up by rubbing their bodies against each other.

"Ahhh, feel's nice, doesn't it?" the dark-haired girl whispers.

"Mm-hmm," Sakura whispers back. "Snuggling with you is the best part when sleeping with the one I love."

"Awww~! How sweet of you to say that!" As a reward, Tomoyo kisses her lover on the forehead.

Sakura giggles. "Hey, easy there, Tomoyo-chan!"

"I can't help it~! You sounded so cute when you said that~!" She snuggles closer to her lover and nudges her head against her girlfriend's.

After a little giggling and moving around in the bed, the girls finally get comfortable and wrap arms around each other. Sakura then breaks the silence.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"Hm?"

"I'm so glad we're getting married. I'm just as happy as you are."

The dark-haired girl smiles and caresses her cheek. "Same here. You were always so precious to me, Sakura-chan. That's why we're together now."

Sakura scoots a bit closer to her lover and closes her eyes. Though it's been the best day of her life since the engagement, she's pretty tired. Tomoyo smiles as she notices her lover falling asleep on her chest and strokes her soft, short auburn hair.

"Good night, Sakura-chan," she whispers as she kisses her forehead.


	5. Home Videos

**Chapter 5**

 **Home Videos**

"Oh, Sakura-chan~!" Tomoyo says one morning. "Hey, Sakura-chan! Wake up!"

The short haired girl moans as she shuffles in the bed. "What is it, Tomoyo-chan? I wanna sleep a bit more!"

Tomoyo giggles and pretends to walk away. "That's fine. Then, I won't tell you what I got from Mom."

Sakura bolts up and runs towards her girlfriend. "Really!? What did she get you!?"

"Well, the first gift is this!" The dark haired girl pulls out a palm-sized camcorder. "Mom got me a video camera since I love to film stuff!"

"What happened to your old one?" Sakura asks.

"Well…to be honest…the last one I kinda dropped it while Mom and I were taking a walk downtown. I was filming all around the city when I tripped and broke the camera. So, that kinda sucked."

"Oh, I see…"

Tomoyo gives her a weak smile. "But no worries. I haven't been able to make much money, even if I had to do part time jobs. However, Mom was able to get me a new one, so I have to thank her later."

"What's the other gift?" Sakura asks.

Tomoyo pulls out a wedding dress, making Sakura gasp in surprise.

"Wh-what…I-Is that a…wedding dress?"

"Yes," Tomoyo says as she blushes deeply and holding it in her arms. "Mom decided to buy this for our wedding someday. So that we don't go through the trouble of buying it ourselves."

Sakura stares at the wedding dress. "It's…beautiful! I have never seen a wedding dress this pretty in my life!"

"Isn't it!?" Tomoyo looks from the wedding dress and then to her girlfriend. "Say, why don't I film you wearing it~?"

Sakura gasps and backs away a little. "W-wouldn't it get wrinkled if we do that? I mean, it _is_ for the wedding, after all."

"Oh, don't worry~!" Tomoyo assures her. "I bought an iron table and an iron in case it does."

"Where did you put them?"

The dark-haired girl points to the closet in the corner. "There was a little room left for the table and iron, so I put them there."

"I see…"

Tomoyo grabs her girlfriend's wrist while holding up the dress. "Now, let's put this on you so I can film you~!"

"No, I don't want to! It'll be embarrassing!"

"Oh, please! Who in the world will be embarrassed of wearing a simple wedding dress? Mom got me one as well, so I'll place the camera on the tri-pod after filming you in it~! Sound good?"

"O-okay…"

"Goodie! Now, let's put it on!"

After a few minutes of helping her girlfriend, Tomoyo stands back and smiles in satisfaction. Sakura looks down at her dress. She's even wearing long white gloves and there is glittering showing on the skirt. She walks towards a mirror and spins around to admire her new wedding dress.

"Wow!" Sakura exclaims as she spins around some more. "It's even more beautiful when I'm wearing it!"

"I know!" Tomoyo squeals. "It looks really cute on you, too~! Now, I'll be right back while I put mine on. Then, we'll start recording!" She walks into the other side of the bedroom and closes the door as she changes.

Sakura takes the time to admire her own wedding dress with a smile on her face. She is really grateful that Tomoyo's mother bought both of them a wedding dress for their big day. It's only a matter of time before they can wear them for real. _Tomoyo-chan and I wearing the same wedding dress,_ she thinks to herself. _It's going to be a wonderful wedding to remember!_

The door opens again and Tomoyo is clad in her own wedding dress and her video camera in hand.

"Okay, you ready?" she asks.

"Yes," Sakura replies.

"Then, let's go to the living room to get started."

"Sure!"

* * *

Tomoyo holds up the camcorder and zooms in close to her girlfriend, who is blushing with a shy smile.

"Here's my beloved Sakura-chan," she narrates. "She's the most cutest and precious person ever. The reason why she's wearing this is because she's going to be my bride someday. She looks so beautiful in that wedding dress."

"H-hey, everyone!" Sakura says, shyly.

"Hehe~! Sakura-chan, twirl around for me!" Tomoyo insists.

"S-sure." The short haired girl does what her girlfriend tells her and Tomoyo zooms out and focuses on the skirt fluttering gracefully from the spinning.

"Ahhh, that's beautiful! Great job!"

"Thank you very much…"

Tomoyo then puts the camera on the tripod that is positioned in front of the coffee table and then joins her girlfriend. She gently takes her hands and intertwines them while looking at the camera.

"I'm wearing a wedding dress, too," she says. "Because I am marrying the one I love. Two girls in wedding dresses is perfect for our marriage. I love Sakura-chan with all my heart just as much as she loves me. And I vow to stay by her side for as long as I live."

Sakura smiles and blushes at her girlfriend's words. Both of them lean and touch foreheads as they close their eyes. They look at the camera with smiles on their faces for a minute until Tomoyo looks back at her girlfriend.

She caresses Sakura's cheek and says, "I love you, Sakura-chan. Now and forever."

"So do I, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura replies.

And so, the two kiss passionately for about a minute again until they pull away and Tomoyo walks over to shut off the camera.

"Ohhhhh, that was amazing!" The raven-haired girl says happily. "That was a great video! I'm so happy that I got to record my first ever memory of our engagement, starting with us wearing wedding dresses!"

Sakura nods in agreement. "I'm glad we did this, Tomoyo-chan. You always make some good videos."

"Thanks for the praise, Sakura-chan~!" She trots over towards her girlfriend and wraps her arms around her. "Before we take these off, would you mind if I took a picture, too?"

"Sure! I would love to have a photo of us together in these," Sakura replies with a smile.

"Great! I'll get my camera right away!"

She rushes over towards her bag, grabs the camera out and trots over towards the tripod to take out the camcorder and put the camera in place. Once that's done, she sets it to automatic for a 10 second countdown. The raven-haired girl rushes over towards her lover and takes her hands in hers.

"Smile~!" Tomoyo says.

Both of the girls turn towards the camera as it flashes. Tomoyo rushes toward the camera to pick it up, scrolls through the slideshow until the picture of them comes up. She blushes deeply and smiles as she walks over toward her girlfriend to show her.

"That looks really nice!" Sakura comments.

"I agree," Tomoyo says, softly. "This is one of the best photos I've taken so far. Thank you, Sakura-chan."

She feels some lips touch hers and the raven-haired girl immediately returns it. When they pull away, Sakura smiles at her lover.

"Thank _you_ for the wedding dresses, Tomoyo-chan," the short-haired girl says. "Oh and we have to thank your mother later, too."

"Sounds good to me~!"

"Great! I'll go change now."

"Okay."

As Sakura goes into the bedroom and closes the door, Tomoyo looks back at the screen of her camera and smiles. The photo of them in their wedding dresses is the most wonderful thing she had taken since elementary school. She then looks over at a picture frame of them in high school with a small friendship ring box open with the ring inside next to the frame. That is the same friendship ring that Sakura gave to Tomoyo from elementary.

"I'm glad…I got to marry Sakura-chan," she says to herself.

* * *

 **A/N: Major Mike Powell's "From Russia with Love 2.0" and re-reading the manga inspired me to write this. So, I hope you all enjoy this one. I'll try to update as much as I can. So, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
